<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange birds by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492720">Strange birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020'>fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston'>Seli_Creston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G—PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvid, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то в мире есть тот, кто видит настоящего тебя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G—PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="mw"><p class="video"><iframe></iframe></p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>